


Leather and Lace

by babypyro



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Absolute Trash, F/M, Fleetwood Mac, Music, Reader Insert, Stevie Nicks - Freeform, blergh, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypyro/pseuds/babypyro
Summary: You're doing a brief stint as a vocal coach and one of you're students is no other than Dan Avidan...





	1. Rooms on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a lot about this before posting. I couldn't decide if I wanted to create a character or do a reader-insert for this story. So, I think I kind of did both. I made it reader-insert because I feel as though people on here like them better, but I don't know if I will stick with it. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks.

“So, do you think you could do it? I’ll just be a few months, until my husband gets back on his feet.” 

You’ve never actually taught voice lessons before, but the acquaintance of your long time voice teacher thought you were total capable. Probably because it wasn’t for the long term. 

“I guess… If you can’t find anyone else.” you muttered, quite unconfidently. 

You could hear Cheryl beaming through the phone. “Great! I don’t think I could trust anyone else. I have two of my old students covering for me as well, so you’ll only see a few students. It shouldn’t put you out too much!”

You let out an audible sigh of relief. “Good. I was worried about making the time. That sounds reasonable. Hopefully, I’ll fill in for you well.” 

“Of course, (y/n). You’ll be great. I have the perfect student for you…”

The way she said that worried you a little.

____

 

You pace back and forth in your small, cluttered apartment. Waiting. Just waiting. Your first student was coming today. You insisted on meeting at your place, so you’d at least be in a comfortable surrounding while attempting to do something that the thought of gave you so much anxiety. 

You never thought your singing was anything special or that you were a master of the art, yet here you were; because you couldn’t let down sweet Cheryl. She was the first person you met when you moved out to Los Angeles. Your voice coach for 8 years, Patty, was friends with Cheryl when they went to Northwestern for singing or whatever. So, Patty, being like an aunt to you, told you to contact Cheryl first thing when you moved. Thanks to that, you have another aunt-like figure in your life. You can’t have too much family. 

The knock on the door snapped you out of your reminiscing of your move to SoCal. He’s here, shit, you thought. All the curses you could think of floated through your thoughts while you walked to the door. You kicked the shoes you left in the middle of the walk way to the side and flung the door open, all while trying to put a look on your face that doesn’t signify that you’re about to have a full-blown panic attack. 

You smile awkwardly and look up. Then you have to look up even farther, because the man standing at your door is taller than anticipated. He has deep, brown eyes and insane hair, adding to his height. “You must be (y/n).” He smiles at you, teeth and all. 

You open your mouth slightly, about to mimic his statement with a ‘You must be Dan.’ but you pause. You really can’t get over this whole height thing. Cheryl said he was in a band. You don’t think you even seen a musician this tall before, at least not recently. “You know, guys in bands are usually short. What’s going on here?” pops out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. Embarrassed, you cover your mouth and look down. You just hear Dan laugh, thanking god that he's not offended.

"I used to get that a lot, actually." You look up and see him smiling. While you were admiring his face, you realized that you should probably invite the man with the nice face in. You step aside to let Dan into your apartment and close the door behind him.

"So," you say, thinking you might as well get started. "Cheryl sent me an email about some things you guys usually do, what you were working on and what not. Do you want to get started with some warm ups?" You look at Dan, his eyes wandering around your very eccentric apartment. There's a lot to look at, so you don't blame him. 

"Actually, I thought we could get to know each other a little better. Since we'll be working together for a couple months." He looks you in the eyes and his stare makes you a little nervous. Meeting new people isn't your favorite thing to do. You break the eye contact and plop down on the plush couch. 

Getting to know each other isn't a bad idea. "Sure." you agree. "Pop a squat, buddy." You look over and see Dan sink into the sofa. "So, Dan. What do you do? Why do you have a vocal coach?"

He sighs, "Well, I do a lot of things. It sounds dumb, but I play video games on youtube. I'm also in a comedy band, so that's why I need a voice coach." 

Interesting, you thought to yourself. The ways you can make money in this day and age. 

"Comedy band... like Flight of the Concords? Tenacious D?" 

"Yeah," he replies, like he's explained it hundreds of times, "Our sound is like 80s, electronic rock."

You nod in understanding, "That sounds pretty cool. I'll definitely check it out later, considering I'm your voice coach for now." You state with a little sass in your voice.

Dan gives one of his smiles that you've already grown fond of and says "Let me know what you think. I always like hearing others opinions. What about you? What makes you so qualified to be my voice coach?" He gave you sass right back, making you giggle a little. 

"Well, lets see... I was classically trained for opera starting at age 14, taking lessons until I finished high school. My teacher was friends with Cheryl in college. I stopped opera when I went to college. I went to Berklee in Boston for their singer-songwriter program. Then I moved out here after college, and I write music and do gigs to get by." You left out the part about being rejected by record company after record company for a record deal and being total devastated about your career not going the way you wanted it to. You have to keep it light and happy for the person you just met.

"Gigs?" Dan sounded excited. "What kind of band are you in? What kind of music do you play?" He leaned toward you slightly, seemingly interested in your life.

"Uh, I'm in a couple. One is a bluegrass band but we haven't played in awhile because we desperately need a new banjo player because the other guy quit on us. The other is a Fleetwood Mac cover band. I dress up like Stevie Nicks just about every weekend." You slouch into the couch, a little ashamed of yourself. You feel pretty embarrassed about being in a cover band, no matter how much you love Fleetwood Mac. It's your guilty pleasure, but the pay is good too. 

"No way, that sounds awesome! I want see that!" Dan is such an enthusiastic person, it's a refreshing change from the negativity you're used to. 

"We have a gig on Saturday. I have a solo gig next Saturday, too. Come if you want, sure." You act cool about it, but you actually love it when people you know come to your shows. "But, let's get started now." You jump up from the couch. "Let's warm up."


	2. Everywhere

You flip your top hat on and motion for the rest of the band to get a move on, “it’s probably time we go onstage.” They mosey onstage following your lead. A light cheer fills the decently packed bar as you head up to the mic. With the motion of your body, your Nicks-esque skirt and shawl flutter around you as you grab the mic and the band starts playing. You announce the band name, Crystal Visions, and thank everyone for coming while the band plays the intro to Dreams. You were the youngest in the band, the other girl, Brooke, played keyboard and sang as well was a year older than you, the bass guitarist, Max, was in his 30s, and the drummer and lead guitarist were around the age of your parents, maybe even older than that. 

You start to sing in your Stevie voice, one that you have learned to perfect in the few months being in the band. You look over the crowd as best you could through the shining stage lights and took in the atmosphere. There were the usually people around, older folks looking to listen to some music from their youth scattered with some Millienials with a decent taste in music. You love to see people your age at the shows, it makes you feel a little less lame or geeky for being such a fan to commit to a tribute band. Plus, people love Fleetwood, so the shows are hardly ever empty. Which means more cash for you, something that’s really needed in your life. 

A few songs down the set list and you’re at your favorite part, when you sing Landslide. “Alright, let’s bring up the house lights for this one guys, I want to see everyone singing along.”  Jim, the middle-aged guitarist drags over a stool and an acoustic guitar near the middle of the stage and Christina brings out a stool for you to sit on as well. he starts playing and the crowd gives a little cheer for the most iconic Fleetwood Mac song there is. You plop down next to Jim and start to scan the crowd. Then, without a doubt, you spot your new student in the back of the sea of people. His height and hair made him extremely recognizable, how could you miss him? You can’t believe he actually care, the shock almost made you miss the first line of the song. A little rushed, you sing, 

_I took my love, I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

The crowd starts singing with you, it’s euphoric. You get to the chorus:

_Well, I’ve been afraid of changing_

_Cause I built my life around you_

The interlude begins and you look for Dan again. He disappeared from the spot he took up before, so you assumed he left or went to the bathroom or something else mundane. You scan the crowd for people having a good time and enjoying the moment like you always do and there’s the Jew fro again, but much closer this time. You make eye contact with Dan and you both smile at each other and he gives you a small wave. You finish off the last chorus and make eye contact again with Dan when you sing the last line:

_Oh, the landslide will bring it down_

You wrap up the show with Everywhere, and say goodnight and thank the lovely audience. You secretly can’t wait to go find Dan, hoping he’s still around, but you would never even admit it to yourself. Nice men with nice faces usually don’t give you the time of day, so you try not to keep your hopes up. But, you guys did get along unusually well at your first couple lessons this week. The two of you are definitely on the same wavelength, already joking with each other and going back and forth with somewhat flirty banter. Again, you try not to think too much of it. With age, you've learned to have low expectations for people. Plus, you met him this week, is it okay to be that excited about seeing him? The already obvious attachment worried you, but its something you're used to being such a passionate person. 

The band and you exchange your usually post show compliments and constructive criticisms then you skip off to the bar area, on the hunt for the tall man that filled your thoughts during the last half of the show. 

You spot Dan almost instantly. He seems to be talking to another tall man with long hair and a woman that’s pale as one gets and has black hair. Dan spots you as well and waves you over.  “Hey, you were great!” Dan swoons as you approach him and the unfamiliar people he was with. “We were just in the area so I convinced my friends to stop for awhile (Y/N), this Arin and Suzy.” He points to the man then the woman, respectively. Now that you can see their faces, you realize how cute this goth chick with the full sleeve is and hope that she’s with Arin, and not Dan. Your subconscious hopes no one is with Dan at the moment, but you’re newly awaken teacher’s mind immediately reminds you how that may be inappropriate. He was technically hiring you temporarily, so it may not be the best to have a crush on him. 

“Hi, nice to meet you guys! I hope you guys like Fleetwood Mac or the show was probably boring.” You joke, making light of the fact that they were cohersed by their friend to go to such a niched concert. 

Suzy giggled with you, “No, it was great. Arin and I thought you were really talented, even though it wasn’t really our thing.. right, dear?” She looked up at Arin and you thanked the heavens and stars that she was in fact, with the buffer looking of the two men. 

“Yeah, great show.” He complimented, and you grinned. 

“Thanks for stopping by, let me buy you guys some drinks," you offer.

 -- 

You wake up Sunday afternoon, slightly dehydrated from last night. Luckily, you weren't completely hungover, but it was close. Dan and his friends stuck with you at the bar for a few hours after the show and you got to know them better. Apparently, Dan plays video games with Arin for a living and they also do some music together. Suzy was really sweet and yet awkward, but just the type of girl you liked to be friends with. You already made plans to go to shopping together for eclectic decor, which you both discovered you love in a conversation that started with Suzy complimenting your top hat and ended with you two discussing your favorite cat mannerisms. 

You manage to roll out of bed and trudge to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You chug the clear liquid and by the time you finish the glass your stomach hurts. You decide you should probably eat something to whisk the sloshing away and you reach toward left over Chinese in your hellscape of a fridge. You really hope this isn’t older than from when you ordered food a few days ago. 

Your phone vibrates on your kitchen counter right when you’re about to stuff your face. You glance over and notice it’s a text from Dan. It immediately because a priority over food, shockingly, and you put the kung pao chicken down to see what he said. 

Great show last night, really. You looked really cute dressed like that, too ;)

Damn, this cheeky bastard. He was supposed to be your student and you couldn't help but to feel weird about the flirt you were both participating in. You really need to start acting more professional, for Cheryl's sake. Wait, maybe this was her plan all along... You curse that woman you adore so much and try to think a witty comeback for Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh what will happen next? Drama, for sure. Stay tuned!


End file.
